


More Than Okay

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bronze & Gold flash comp, Bronze&Gold, Discord: Dumbledore's Armada, Dumbledore's Armada flash comp - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Hannah and Neville go ice skating.Written for the Bronze & Gold Flash Comp on the Dumbledore's Armada discord server.WINNER: Best Fluff.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 33
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bronze & Gold





	More Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Starryar (Breadmione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadmione/pseuds/Starryar) in the [BronzeGold](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BronzeGold) collection. 



> Prompt: Hannah Abbott
> 
> Much love to Ana (megamegaturtle) for alpha-ing/beta-ing and helping me with active vs passive voice! 💜
> 
> **WINNER: Best Fluff**

Hannah smiled as she finished lacing up Neville's skates. "All set," she said, giving his boot a pat. "Try and give it a go while I put my skates on." 

She laced up her own skates with a little more confidence than she'd had when tying Neville's. Though she hadn't been ice skating since she was a child, and the many hooks and eyelets were still _incredibly_ confusing, she was getting the hang of it.

After a couple of minutes, she stood and looked over at Neville. He appeared to be brushing himself off after a fall, but didn't seem hurt, much to her relief. She watched him like a hawk as he righted himself, and then she stifled a giggle. The way her tall, lanky boyfriend wobbled on his skates reminded her of a baby giraffe trying to walk on spindly legs. 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he said, shaking his head. The small gesture upset his balance enough to send his arms flailing in a windmill-like fashion. "Whoa!"

"You'll be fine," Hannah said soothingly as she offered to steady him. "Just take my hand." 

Neville grabbed her mitten-clad hand with his own. He still teetered slightly, but not as much as he had moments before.

"That's it!" Hannah grinned at him, and he gave her a shaky smile in return. 

Together, they stepped onto the little frozen pond. Hannah had enchanted the ice to ensure that it would hold them, but she still felt a shiver of anticipation as she and Neville entrusted it with their combined weight. 

She began to skate in a forward trajectory, taking care not to go too fast. The cold air pierced her lungs and cut through her many layers of clothing. She was glad that she had bundled up in a scarf, hat, mittens, and coat, but her eyes had no such protection. In order to try and keep them from watering, she closed her eyes momentarily. 

"I can kill a snake no problem, but ice skating will be the death of me," she heard Neville mutter. Her eyes flew open and she looked over at him. 

"Neville," she said, her voice firm, "you can do this. You're doing great already, in fact—you've only fallen over once!"

"Gran never took me skating, you know," he mumbled, not quite meeting her gaze. "She thought I'd fall straight through the ice." 

"The likelihood of that happening today seems quite unlikely." Hannah gave his hand a squeeze as she began to pick up her speed. "I think we'll be okay." 

In an attempt to show him that there was nothing to fear—and to show off a little—she lifted her left leg off the ground. Unfortunately, Neville wasn't going as fast as she was and he pulled her off-balance. Hannah went tumbling down onto the hard and unforgiving ice, pulling her boyfriend along with her. 

Her immediate reaction was to look over at Neville and make sure that he was okay. He seemed fine, though his expression suggested surprise at finding himself on the ground. Hannah scrambled to her feet, then offered to help him up as well. "I'm so sorry, Neville. I guess I got a little carried away trying to skate on one leg. You're not hurt, are you?" 

Neville laughed. "Aside from a sore bum, I'm perfectly fine. Just don't try and skate on one leg again and I think we'll be okay." 

Hannah giggled as he echoed her earlier words. They _were_ okay—more than okay, really. They were more than okay even as the wind whipped through their hair and reddened their cheeks. They were more than okay when Hannah let go of Neville's hand and watched him glide across the ice by himself. And they were more than okay, when, having gotten their fill of skating, Neville kissed Hannah at the edge of the frozen pond. 

"Let's do that again sometime," he said. 


End file.
